


TAGS

by leftdragonpainter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:03:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftdragonpainter/pseuds/leftdragonpainter
Summary: A whole Destiel story done in nothing but tags.Seriously.That's all this is.





	TAGS

**Author's Note:**

> This will eventually turn into a story, for now though it is this. Blame late night loopiness and VampAmber for this.

Dean Winchester, Castiel Novak, Childhood Friends, High School AU, Pining Castiel, Jock Dean, Nerd Castiel, Popular Dean, Shy Castiel, Oblivious Dean, Castiel moves away, ik, sad right?, Charlie is an awesome friend, Sam is a twerp, Pranks, Prank Wars, Pie, Gabe is a little shit, Always, Gabe is cas’ cousin in this, College/University AU, Roomates, Unexpected meetings, Bisexual Castiel, Bisexual Dean, Voyuerism, Accidental voyuerism, Who didn’t see that coming?, Misunderstandings, Arguments, Interrupting Moose, did I mention Gabe is a little shit?, why is Balthazar there?, Library, Eavesdropping. Jealous Jo, Pining Dean, Oblivious Castiel, Masturbation, Butt plugs, Anal Fingering, Panty Kink, Dean in panties, Gabe is a little shit, Gabe is my life I swear, Mutual Pining, Moose and Shorty throw a party, a party for two, Locked in closet, Subtle Gabe, Subtle Sam, BAMF Charlie, Confessions, First Kiss, First Time, D/s, Dom-Castiel, sub-Dean, Top Castiel, Bottom Dean, Dean will always be a bottom, At least to me, what am i doing with my life?, Castiel likes the panties, Dean likes the Castiel, Love Confessions.


End file.
